swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:TRon69-SAO/Sword Art Online The Movie Ordinal Scale - Review
center|600px ---- Am 18. und 19. Februar 2017 lief im Cinedom Köln, nur 6 Stunden nach dem Start in Japan, die Deutschlandpremiere von Sword Art Online - Ordinal Scale. Der Film wurde von A-1 Pictures produziert und erzählt in einer Laufzeit von 119 Minuten eine Original Story vom Autor der Light Novel, Reki Kawahara. Der offizielle Kinostart ist ab dem 06.04.2017 in vielen deutschen Kinoshttp://peppermint-anime.de/index.php/sao-ordinal-scale-kinostart/. Auf DVD/BD ist der Film voraussichtlich Ende 2017 erhältlich. Animanga-News-Redakteurin SherryAmaya und Community-News-Redakteur TRon69-SAO haben sich den Film schon mal angesehen. ---- Erwartungen Ich bin ein großer „Sword Art Online”-Fan und ich finde beide Staffeln der Anime Serie mehr oder weniger super. Ich habe auch die meisten Bände der Light Novel, welche die Vorlage für den Anime ist, als englischen Fansub gelesen und kann sagen, dass der Anime bisher sehr nah an der Vorlage adaptiert wurde. Zwischen den beiden Staffeln gab es den ersten Film, „Sword Art Online: Extra Edition”, für die TV-Ausstrahlung. Damals war recht enttäuschend, dass über die Hälfte des Films lediglich eine Nacherzählung der ersten Staffel war. Die daran anschließende neue Story war auch wenig spektakulär. Es war klar, dass der Kinofilm nur besser werden konnte, aber eine ganz neue Handlung in eine bereits fertige Geschichte einbauen, ohne dass vorherigen oder nachfolgenden Handlungen darunter leiden? Ich war mir nicht sicher, was ich erwarten sollte. Der Kinofilm „Sword Art Online The Movie -Ordinal Scale-” schafft nun etwas, was ich kaum für möglich gehalten hätte. Er baut eine schlüssige Brücke zwischen der zweiten Staffel, die mit dem Handlungsstrang „Mother's Rosario” zu Ende gegangen ist, und dem in der Vorlage darauf folgenden „Alicization”. Dabei verwendet „Ordinal Scale” Handlungsfetzen aus der ersten Staffel und baut darauf eine spannungsgeladene eigene Original-Story auf. (TRon) Die Story SAO ordinal scale 04.jpg SAO ordinal scale 05.jpg SAO ordinal scale 06.jpg Im Mittelpunkt steht eine neue innovative Erfindung. Das Augmented-Reality-Gerät „Augma” verwandelt die reale Umgebung der Spieler gleichsam in eine fantastische wie gefährliche Welt, die schließlich zu einem riesigen Schlachtfeld wird. Kirito kommt im Gegensatz zu seinen Freunden mit Ordinal Scale erst einmal nicht klar und wundert sich über seine Freunde und Asuna, die wie er zu den Überlebenden von Sword Art Online gehören und sich mit Ordinal Scale prächtig amüsieren. Nicht zuletzt, weil es in diesem Spiel die KI-Sängerin Yuna gibt, die einige Bosskämpfe mit ihrem herrlichen Gesang begleitet und den Spielern damit Bonuspunkte beschert. SAO ordinal scale 1.jpg SAO ordinal scale 2.jpg SAO ordinal scale 02.jpeg Doch etwas läuft furchtbar falsch auf der neuen Spielwiese: Bei einigen Bosskämpfen verlieren vereinzelt SAO-Survivor ihre Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse in den zwei Jahren im SAO Death Game. Als nach Klein auch Asuna davon betroffen ist und sie sich nicht an die erste Begegnung mit Kirito erinnern kann, setzt Kirito, unterstützt von seinen Freunden, alles daran, das Geheimnis um „Ordinal Scale” und das Idol Yuna zu lüften, die mehr als nur eine KI zu sein scheint. Dabei kommt ihnen immer wieder der geheimnisvolle Spieler Eiji in die Quere, der zu SAO und Yuna eine besondere Beziehung hat. Kirito bemerkt schnell, dass in Ordinal Scale Monster auftauchen, die es dort nicht geben dürfte. Er muss auch herausfinden, welche Rolle der Erfinder des Augma und ehemaliger Mentor von Akihiko Kayaba dabei spielt. Im spektakulären Finale kämpfen dann alle Freunde gemeinsam gegen einen alten bekannten Boss und bekommen die Gelegenheit, diesen nun das erste Mal zu besiegen. (TRon) SAO ordinal scale 3.jpg SAO ordinal scale 4.jpg SAO ordinal scale 5.jpg Premiere thumb|left|150pxBei der Premiere am 18. und 19. Februar 2017 in Köln bekamen die 4.000 Besucher neben dem Film auch ein vielfältiges Rahmenprogramm zu sehen. Beim Betreten des Kinos wurde man gleich durch Banner und Aufsteller auf den Film eingestimmt. Es gab Sondervorstellungen mit einer Q&A-Runde im Anschluss, welche in Anwesenheit diverser Ehrengäste ablief. Zu diesen gehörten außer Shinichiro Kashiwada (Produzent) und Shingo Adachi (Character Designer) auch die deutschen Synchronsprecher der Hauptrollen. Die Karten zu den Sondervorstellungen waren allerdings so schnell ausverkauft, dass ich davon keine miterleben konnte. Von den Ehrengästen blieben die Sprecher Christiane Werk (Yui), Jennifer Weiß (Sinon) und Patrick Keller (Kirito) noch für Autogrammstunden, unterstützt vom Moderator Nino Kerl (Ninotaku TV). Zu diesen konnte man jedoch nur durch den Kauf eines Premium- oder VIP-Tickets oder durch Teilnehmen an einer Tombola Zutritt erlangen. thumb|200pxAußerdem gab es eine lange Reihe von Verkaufsständen. Dort vertreten waren peppermint anime, die die offiziellen Ordinal Scale Merchandise-Artikel verkauften, und Figuya. Ebenfalls gab es eine Fotowand, bei der sich die Zuschauer zusammen mit einer Sinon-Cosplayerin fotografieren lassen konntenhttps://www.facebook.com/pg/peppermint.anime/photos/?tab=album&album_id=1335693026523519. Cosplayer konnten dort auch an einem Cosplay-Gewinnspiel teilnehmen. (SherryAmaya) Fazit In gewohnt hoher grafischer Qualität produzierte A-1 Pictures hier einen spannenden Kinofilm. Eine gute Mischung aus Krimi, Action und Romantik, in der Kirito wieder einmal die verworrenen Machenschaften in der virtuellen und realen Welt aufdeckt. Wenn zum Teil auch nur kurz, so gibt es ein Wiedersehen mit fast allen wichtigen Charakteren aus den ersten beiden Staffeln, selbst die verstorbene Yuuki ist kurz zu sehen, als Asuna ihren „Mother’s Rosario” Sword-Skill einsetzt. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass sich die Story so nahtlos und schlüssig zwischen die beiden Handlungsstränge der Vorlage einfügt, zumal die in der Timeline nur knapp einen Monat nach Mother’s Rosario und etwas mehr als einen Monat vor Alicization spielt. Da war also nicht viel Platz für eine ganz neue Geschichte. Die fantastische musikalische Untermalung, vor allem der moderne J-Pop-Gesang von Charakter Yuna, gesungen von iherer japanischen Synchonstomme Sayaka Kanda, und der Titelsong "Catch the Moment" von LiSA, runden das ganze ab. Am Ende (ACHTUNG! Nach dem Abspann!) wird dann nicht nur mit dem Satz „SAO will return” eine Andeutung auf das gemacht, was da jetzt folgt. Es gibt auch einen Teaser, in dem direkt zum „Alicization" Arc gesprungen wird. Damit dürfte die dritte Staffel als Anime sicher sein. Einzig ein kleiner Wermutstropfen bleibt am Ende noch: Der Zuschauer muss die Anime-Serie bereits kennen, um alle, vor allem die emotionalen Momente zu verstehen. Eingefleischte SAO Fans dürften das aber kaum bemerkt haben. (TRon) thumb|center|550px Referenzen Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag